Monsieur, je veux vas te faire encule
by Freudin
Summary: Eren el típico padre soltero que desea una nueva madre para su pequeña hija, y Levi es el nuevo vecino gruñón. ¿que podría salir mal?, nada y a la vez todo. (Riren/Ereri Modern AU)
1. ( ﾟoﾟ)

**Hola tú! Gracias por hacer clic en esta historia! :D espero te guste tanto como a mí (yo amo Dilf!Eren/Dilf!Levi, son demasiado adjhsh) Bueno! Eso, esto está inspirado en un headcanon que leí en Tumblr (viva Tumblr-sama!)**

 **Sin más, que comience la lectura!**

 _ **DILF: siglas de "Dad I'd Like to Fuck", Literalmente, "Padre que me gustaría cogerme"**_

 **Con eso en mente, espero disfrutes la lectura!**

(◡‿◡✿)

Lo que le gustaba más que nada en el mundo al joven padre era la amiga de su amada hija. Verlas desde la cocina sentados en los columpios del patio trasero, diciéndose cosas al oído le hacía tan feliz.

Annie era una chica grandiosa, y lo mejor de todo, era la hija de sus amigos desde la universidad, Reiner y Bertholdt, los cuales eran grandes personas, lo cual esperaba que Annie fuera tan maravillosa como ellos.

No tenía muchas expectativas en realidad, cuando Reiner llegó a su casa pidiéndole si es que podía cuidar de Annie unos momentos, puesto que él debía ir a recoger a Berik* al aeropuerto, no se negó, y enseguida pudo notar que la pequeña Annie era igual o más tranquila que Mikasa.

Cuando pensaba en eso se puso algo triste, y pensar que Mikasa era una chiquilla tan alegre, no pudo salvaguardar su inocencia y alegría.

Todo por culpa de la zorra que Mikasa tenía por madre.

Miró por la ventana que daba a la calle, y vio a una alegre pareja caminar de la mano con un infante.

Ahhh, que lindo era el amor.

Y él, que estaba ahí más aburrido que escolar con vacaciones infinitas*

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que debía encontrar una pareja.

Nunca se había planteado eso, pero ya era hora de que Mikasa tuviera una figura materna, después de todo, ya una niña de nueve años. Y pronto entraría en esa hermosa y horrible etapa llamada pubertad, sería una etapa de muchas conversaciones, la llamada "charla", dónde debería explicarle sobre las flores y las abejitas. Sin duda algo 100% incómodo.

Además, él se sentía bastante solo. No había tenido una pareja estable desde que Mikasa había cumplido los seis años, aunque siempre fue una niña tranquila, nunca lo dejaba intimar con su pareja, puesto que siempre le pedía si podía dormir con él, porque había un monstruo en el armario, o bajo la cama, o no podía encontrar el peluche de panda que Armin y el Poni Salvaje y Alocado de Jean le habían regalado, y ¿Cómo negarse ante las suplicas de hijita, la luz de sus ojos?

De todas formas, casi ninguna pretendiente se acercaba a él solo por el hecho de no ser nada delicado con las damas, como cuándo olvido su aniversario, de 1 año con su última pareja, y bueno, estaba bastante ocupado con el trabajo, aunque estuvo pidiéndole perdón e invitándola a los lugares más costosos para almorzar, ella nunca lo perdonó, y aquello era lo más triste.

Él era solo un hombre inocente en un mundo lleno de golfas.

—Papá.

La voz de su pequeña lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué ocurre Mika?

Un pequeño gruñido le aviso antes de que su hija pudiera explicarle nada.

—¿Quieres que les lleve galletitas?

—¡Si!

—Está bien. Pero no coman demasiado, ya pronto será la cena.

—Ok.

Y con un beso en la mejilla, Mikasa tomó la bolsa de galletitas y las llevó al patio para compartirlas con Annie.

—Ahhh, ser padre soltero es difícil.

Suspiró sintiéndose cansado, ¿quizás estaba demasiado viejo para rehacer su vida amorosa?, no, no, definitivamente no era eso. Quizás la soledad le hacía sentir mal.

Llamó a Armin, solo para molestar al cabeza de coco un momento, (no era para invitarlo a ver alguna película en _Netflix,_ no, nada de eso), el cual llegó más rápido que la velocidad de la luz.

Lo mejor de tener un amigo psicólogo, era que podía hacerte una terapia gratuita, y además, Armin era la persona más amable que podías conocer en toda tu vida (Claro, pero mucho cuidado con hacerlo enojar, porque te podía extorsionar como el hijo de puta que podía ser a veces)

—¿Crees que debería encontrar pareja?—Le preguntó el castaño llegando con un tazón lleno de palomitas de maíz.

—Pues no sé qué decirte Eren —dijo el rubio con la boca llena de palomitas—¿Y por qué te preocupas por eso? Nunca te habías preocupado por eso antes, siempre decías que estar soltero era lo mejor.

—Porque tengo una hija que pronto será una adolescente, Armin.

—Mikasa es una chica increíble, es muy inteligente para su edad.

—Estoy preocupado de que cometa el mismo error que yo, ya casi tiene diez años, y ya sabes que debo de darle "La charla", y pronto su cuerpo tendrá cambios que no entenderá, ¿Qué mejor que otra mujer para explicárselo?

—¿No crees que exageras un poco?, ¿no se supone que en el colegio te lo explican?

—Sí, supongo. Oye, ¿Qué tal las cosas con el Poni Alocado?

—¿Hablas de Jean? Vuelve a tener pesadillas con Marco, ¡Han pasado años!, a veces no me deja dormir, y ya me está cansando.

—Oh, vaya, lo siento. Ahora, dejemos de preocuparnos por eso y veamos una buena serie, ¿Ya terminaste de ver _American Horror Story_?

— _hngh_ , Tate —suspiró he-man* como una colegiala enamorada.

(◡‿◡✿)

—Nada mal—fue lo primero que dijo Levi Ackerman al momento de terminar de organizar todas las cajas que la mudanza había llevado a lo que en esos momentos era su nuevo hogar.

Era un hombre de cuarenta y tres años, que aparentaba tener diez años menos.

También cabe destacar, era nuevo en el barrio, se había cambiado solo porque 1) quedaba más cerca de su trabajo, y 2) hace tiempo que vivía alquilando un lugar que parecía una caca al lado de su nuevo hogar, debido a su pesado trabajo de doctor, casi no tenía tiempo para eso, porque cuando comenzaron a contratar a doctores más jóvenes que se encargaban de una parte de su trabajo, siempre lo hacían mal, y él debía a) supervisarlos y b) corregirlos.

Lo bueno era que los mocosos esos habían aprendido bastante bien y rápido, ejerciendo su profesión de manera satisfactoria y salvando muchas vidas, lo cual le daba tiempo de poder organizar su vida personal, alimentarse correctamente y comprar una casa.

El barrio era hermosa y divinamente tranquilo, la mayoría de sus vecinos eran matrimonios jóvenes con niños pequeños o adolescentes, al menos los infantes no eran llorones ni nada por el estilo, pero eran bastante ruidosos, y para su mala suerte el parque del barrio estaba frente a su casa.

No se preocuparía de los mocosos ahora, porque en esos momentos su mayor prioridad era darse una ducha.

Luego de una hora de la ducha más relajante de toda su sensual existencia*, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta principal lo sacaron de su calma.

Era la mierda con lentes, nada nuevo.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?

—Solo venía a ver si te habías instalado ya, y por lo que veo valla que lo has hecho.

—Bien, ya viste que estoy bien, ahora vete, de verdad, eres un estorbo.

—Uy, el enano anda con su periodo. Ya ni buen amigo se puede ser.

Levi solo le dedicó la mejor mirada estreñida que su cara podía permitirle. A estas alturas de su vida ya había aprendido a soportar las bromas y los chistes de mal gusto de Hanji.

—Bien, me voy. Se nota cuanto aprecias esta amistad de más de 15 años —dijo la doctora fingiendo un llanto más falso que él trasero de Nicky Minaj*.

—Adiós.

Levi, literalmente, le estampó la puerta en la cara.

Tardó poco más de cinco horas en arreglar la mayoría de las cajas, solo las que contenían las cosas más importantes, como la vajilla y su ropa.

No es como si tuviera muchas expectativas de su nuevo barrio. Agradecía a los dioses que fuera tranquilo, y toda esa mierda, pero de verdad, no era como si esperara que se encontrase algo nuevo y mágico como un unicornio caga helado.

Oh, pero que equivocado estaba.

Mierda, ¿cómo iba a saberlo en esos momentos?

(◡‿◡✿)

 ***Berik, los que leen el manga entenderán.**

 ***Aunque cueste negarlo, es verdad ;_;**

 ***El que conozca He-man entenderá xDD**

 ***No podemos negar la sensualidad de Levi, y él tampoco ;D**

 ***Últimamente me estaba leyendo "Pepi la fea" y bueno, fue inevitable copiarle un poco a Josefa Wallace en su forma de escribir (з˘** **˘ε) acostúmbrense, porque pondré bastantes cosas de ese tipo, espero no les moleste UwU**

 **Este es literalmente el capítulo más corto de toda la historia historial (?)**

 **Quería hacer este capítulo de, por lo menos, 2k, lamento haber fallado tan estrepitosamente ;-;**

 **Creo que eso del abandono paterno es bastante cliché, entonces quise hacerlo al revés (además de que conozco un caso muy cercano dónde pasó algo así, y bueno, why not?) Así todos saben que las mujeres podemos ser muy perras a veces :D**

 **(Y no me digan que no, porque yo igual soy mujer e.e)**

 **Este capítulo IBA A SER beteado por mi Senpai, pero no quise molestarla con mis necesidades de Kouhai, ya que (supongo) está con bastantes deberes escolares :'DDD (corazón homosexual para ti si lees esto)**

 **Planeo actualizar una vez a la semana, pero todo depende de mí imagineichóns, así que recomiéndenme algún buen fanfic Riren para leerme, porfavors (de preferencia que sea mucho Fluff, mi corazón no soportará más Angst)** **（** **´_⊃** **｀）**

 **Nos leemos cuando nos leamos (ʃƪˆ** **ˆ)**

 **( Yapo, rájate con review coshino culiaó** **ლ** **(** ಠ **益** ಠ **ლ** **) )**


	2. (ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ

**Este capítulo está escrito desde el punto de vista de Eren y de Levi.**

 **Con eso en mente, espero disfruten la lectura! :D**

 **(Notas al final del capítulo)**

(◡‿◡✿)

Lo bueno de los días calurosos de verano, es que puedes salir al patio descalzo mientras te lanzas agüita con tus amigos.

—Eren, ¿Quién es ese de ahí? —Me preguntó Armin, mirando la casa de al lado.

Ahí había un hombre regando las plantas, no podía verlo muy bien, puesto que lo tapaba la sombra de un enorme roble.

—El vecino nuevo, oí que se mudó hace poco.

—Es bastante guapo, ¿no crees? —me susurró en un tono sugerente mi rubio amigo, oh dios, Armin podía ser muy malpensado cuando se lo proponía.

—Vamos Armin, sabes que no soy gay…

 _Al menos eso creo_.

Armin solo me dedico una sonrisa que podría interpretarse de muchas formas diferentes.

Simplemente lo ignoré y fui directo a la cocina a buscar algo refrescante para comer, no me importó dejar el suelo mojado y con marcas de barro con mis pisadas.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta me informaron que miss invitados ya habían llegado.

Reiner, Berth y la pequeña Annie con la ropa más veraniega que pudieron encontrar en su closet estaban ahí para pasar el rato un momento.

Annie saludó educadamente y salió al patio para lanzarse en la piscina inflable junto con Mikasa, mientras Berth le gritaba cosas como "no corras, te vas a caer", o "Ponte algo de filtro solar primero".

Qué lindo, Berthy era la mami preocupada, eso era obvio, pero todos sabían que él mandaba en la cama, las muecas de dolor que hacia Reiner al sentarse nos decían _todo._

Desvié la mirada hacia el patio, ahí se encontraba Bertholdt poniéndole una exagerada cantidad de protector solar a Annie, el rostro de la pobre pequeña estaba más blanco de lo que ya era.

Solté un suspiro algo triste, que lindo sería que alguien más aparte de mí cuide así de Mikasa.

—¿Qué te pasa? Te veo más distraído que de costumbre…—Me dijo Reiner en cuanto le ofrecí una cerveza.

—No es nada, oye, ¿Por qué no mejor jugamos algo? Creo que es el calor el que me afecta.

Que mal mentiroso eres Eren Jaeger, que mal mientes, me reprendió mi cerebro.

Sin siquiera mirar a Reiner, camine rápidamente hacia el patio para poder tomar una pelota amarilla de goma.

Se la tiré en la cabeza a Armin, le pasa por ponerse a leer y no disfrutar del lindo día. El, ni corto ni perezoso, me la devolvió lanzándomela de lleno en la cara, ¿andamos con esas? Dos pueden jugar a eso.

Se la tiré otra vez, dándole un golpe en la frente, salí corriendo antes de que me la tirase en la cara otra vez, me la volvió a lanzar, tratando de golpearme en la cabeza, pero falló y le calló a Berth en la nariz, pobre.

En venganza se la devolvió a Armin, el aún sediento de vendetta, me la volvió a lanzar, y yo la volví a esquivar, por lo que ahora le llegó a Reiner.

Reiner, en venganza trató de darme a mí, oh si, hoy es el día de lanzarle la pelota a Eren Jaeger.

Volví a esquivarla, pero la sangre se me congeló cuando escuche el sonido de algo de vidrio romperse.

MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA.

Reiner, ya la jodiste amigo mío.

El corazón me volvió a latir al ver que no se rompió ninguna de mis ventanas, pero se me volvió a detener en cuanto vi al vecino con la mirada más asesina que jamás había visto en toda mi vida.

Estaba enojadísimo, ¿Cómo un hombre tan bajito podía ser así? Dicen que la gente bajita es gruñona porque están más cerca del infierno.

—Oh, l-lo siento mucho…

Oh dios mío, estaba tan nervioso, que me temblaba todo el maldito cuerpo. Maldito vecino enano y posiblemente gruñón.

—¿"Lo siento"?, ¿de verdad? Acabas de romperme 3 macetas, ¿y crees que un mediocre "lo siento" lo arreglarás?

Miré a Armin dándole la mirada de "ayúdame maldito He-man", el solo espabiló a llevar a los demás dentro de la casa. Gracias, de verdad. (¿se nota mi sarcasmo?)

Me aclaré la garganta más decidido y calmado. Ahora que Armin, mi hermano de otra madre, me abandonó a merced del vecino, lo mínimo que debo hacer es tomar la responsabilidad.

—Lo siento, señor, de verdad, ¿Cuánto será? Si quiere puedo comprarle macetas nuevas…

Eso, al parecer lo molestó más, oh mierda, quien entiende a los enanos.

—Ese no es el maldito problema, el problema es que arruinaste mis plantas, ¿sabes lo que me costó mantenerlas bien durante toda la mudanza?

—Señor, de verdad lo siento mucho, si quiere le compro plantas nuevas, pero…¿podría devolverme la pelota?

—No.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

(◡‿◡✿)

Mierda.

Mil veces mierda.

¿Por qué dios me castiga de esta forma?

Qué horror, el vecino es muy, ¿Cómo decirlo? SEXY, en toda su maldita palabra.

Su cabello todo desordenado con un peinado de almohada*, esa piel bronceada que tengo ganas de lamer, y esos malditamente bonitos ojazos verdes.

Y encima de todo, es un maldito dolor en el culo.

Rompió mis amadas flores, ¿Cómo no voy a odiarlo? Puede ser muy sexy y todo, pero, mis flores, son mis flores, nadie se mete con ellas.

Cuando lo vi por primera vez casi se me para el corazón, (y otra cosa)

Es que dios mío, no todos los días te encuentra a semejante belleza masculina.

No escuche nada de lo que me decía para arreglar el problema de las flores, mi vista estaba demasiado ocupada admirando su figura delgada, pero trabajada. Había que admitirlo, estaba seguro que debajo de esa musculosa se escondía un six-pack.

—… plantas nuevas, pero…¿podría devolverme la pelota?

Oh mierda. No escuché ni jota de lo que este tipo me había dicho. Debo pensar rápido si quiero volver a verlo, vamos Levi, eres un Ackerman.

—No.

Gracias por cagarla, me dijo mi cerebro.

Solo asentí a irme de ahí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían. Qué vergüenza.

(◡‿◡✿)

 **HOLAAAAAAA**

 **No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda (8)**

 **Okya, lamento lo pobremente corto que es este capítulo, lo hice al a rápida, porque como saben, HOY ES NAVIDAAAAAAÁ** **ヽ** **(** **ﾟ▽ﾟ** ***)** **乂** **(*** **ﾟ▽ﾟ** **)** **ﾉ**

 **Bueno, no hoy, pero mañana sí, y no podre actualizar por obvias razones xD**

 **Estuve pensando en hacer un mini-mini-mini-especial de navidá :o (Sería una especie de alteración en este fic, porque sería un navidad en donde Levi y Eren estén juntos como pareja, y eso) o si no, hacer un One-shot con temática navideña \\(** **ﾟ** **ﾟ** **)/ no sé, denme su opinión.**

 **Recientemente me preguntaron si esto sería Riren o Ereri, y people, no se preocupen, porque mi plan es hacer un poco de ambos. (hablamos de una relación homosexual madura, por lo que cambiar lugares es normal) pero preferentemente, Eren pasivo es mi vida (ʃƪ˘** ڡ **˘)**

 **Y antes de que se lo preguntes, Levi es gay. En el sentido real de la palabra.**

 **Nos leemos en próximo capítulo!**

 **(Rájate con un review coshino culiaó** **ლ** **(** ಠ **益** ಠ **ლ** **) )**


End file.
